


i would like to kneel for you

by LeadingLady3



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Character Study, Dom!Kravitz, Dom/sub, Ficlet, M/M, Other characters are just mentioned, Supportive Friends and Family, disabled!Taako, if you want to look at it like that - Freeform, sub!taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeadingLady3/pseuds/LeadingLady3
Summary: character study of how Wonderland screwed over Taako's sex life
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	i would like to kneel for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! I know the taz:b fandom isn't as active now as it used to be, but I recently had a lot of problems with my legs and it got me thinking about a few things that happened to Taako in Wonderland. This fic is not meant as a guide for how all disabled people feel, it's just how I thought Taako would feel. His joint problems are based on my own and are not meant to imply that every disabled person is the same.   
> Also, this can be set in one of those alternate universes where everyone is either a dom, sub, or switch, but it's not explicitly stated.

Taako’s favorite part of subbing for Kravitz was being able to kneel at his feet for long stretches of time. A pillow at his feet, a hand in his hair, and the knowledge that Kravitz was in charge and Taako didn’t have to worry about a thing-- Taako craved this feeling more than he was often willing to say. On the list of things that sent Taako soaring into subspace, kneeling for his dom was at the top. Among so many other things, Wonderland took this from him.

The thing about getting crushed by a washing machine-sized hunk of metal is that the bones don’t like it. None of the other parts of Taako appreciated it much either, but the bones haven’t stopped complaining since. Part of this constant pain might be because almost immediately after having his lower body _bodied _, he was robbed of the ability to ever be as healthy as he was before being smushed. Another part of it was probably having to continue walking on legs that were definitely no longer made for it since there’s no healing in Wonderland. Taako doesn’t rightfully know how he managed to move around, but he does remember being thankful he didn’t wear heels that day.__

____

____

He finds himself wearing heels less and less now. If asked, he’d say he’s moving on to other trends, and you should probably follow him unless you want to be yesterday’s news. The truth is that, just like kneeling, walking in heels causes sometimes-excruciating pain. Listen, it’s hard to achieve that effort-full effortless Look™ when you’re trying not to cry. 

Kravitz knows. Against Taako’s strongest desire-- to keep this shit under wraps-- Kravitz figured it all out. Lup did, too. It’s hard to keep a secret when that secret is that knee movement sucks-- not just the knees, but that seems to be what healed the worst. Cooking? Any pot or pan stored in the back of the bottom cabinets is out of reach. Sex? Everything had to change. Teaching? He better have a seat at the front of the lecture hall if he’s in for a long session. If Taako let himself think about it, probably everyone around him is aware of his newfound disability. He doesn’t talk about it, though. 

Don’t get him wrong, he’s not ashamed that he’s disabled, he just doesn’t think it’s anyone’s business how he feels about it. Having bad joints doesn’t make him weaker, it just makes him change how he’s living and that’s a rough transition, okay? Now stop asking. Despite this, his family does their best to quietly ensure there’s always an empty chair near where he’s standing, and Magnus installs a ramp into each of their houses so Taako doesn’t have to try to use crutches up and down the stairs. 

Everything’s changed for Taako, and that’s hard, but he’s found magical and non-magical ways of keeping his standard of living up-- raising it even. It’s just-- no matter what he and Kravitz try, they haven’t found a substitute for the kneeling. Taako is currently at the denial stage about all of this. He can live without it! He’s his own man, he doesn’t need to sub for nobody. He just… misses it is all. No biggie. 


End file.
